The Real Kingdom Harts
by Archageln
Summary: Kingdom Harts the real way in my head. It is kind of short, it is a one shoot time. I am bad with the sumaries.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

The real kindom harts

One time, there was somone name sora. It was a name for birds. He liked birds tomorrow, but not today. Thatswhen he metted a girl with red hair and blue eyes like him acept the red hair and a girl though and she wored pink shirst alot. Sora dosnot like pink for wearing but only for looking on girls only kairi though because riku dosent wear pink she wears blue or green and sometimes black but mostly black and blue, with green sometimes, even though she has green or red eyes when she wears them. Kairi saw sora on the beach not looking at birds in the sky because today they look ugly. They remind him of his mom who bets him alot butnot so he bleeds so the cops dosnot get maddend at her and a rest her with handcoffs. Wen kari saw sora on the beach not looking at birds in the sky because today they look ugly she thote "he is thiking about his mother again." but she sad it by acident but sora didnot here her or thats what she thins because he actuly herd her but she dosnot no that so she went over there like she didnot no because she did not no. Kairi said"sora why are you on the sand and not the chair." and then sora said"because the sand is more comfort ability and then Kairi said"oh ok" and then Sora said"kairi dont not do worrying about my mom" and then kairi said what and said"how did you no" and sora said"because riku is over there so I herd you say that?" and then kairi said"oh ok lets yyou two have a race and then however wins gets a starfrute with me so destiny will have a bond with you. Then riku and sora raced and riku throwed a pineapple at sora when riku started losing so sora fell on his face and tumbeled but then that just mad him win and riku gets made. Sora started to behappy but than his happy was sad thogh because he didnot see kairi anywhere and then he realised that she wasnot anywhere so she was missing and he went to the cave because he knows where she is so shes not missing though. Sora ran to the cave and kairi was there! But kairi said"hi. why areyou here!" and sora jumped with a stragne face though because he really new that it it was definityly not kairi because she woud have said hi sora not hi and she woud no he was there to find her! So he relised that she was the IMPOSTOR! So he killed her with his hands because he was mad and it was a robot shadow! So he found the keyblade on the floor and killed it with one hit! And then he said to the air"I WILL FIND YOU KAIRI OR ELSE!" and then he got mad and made a storm come by acident and then riku and rikku died but not tydus. Sora started crying alot because he new that he did it and so he murdred riku to death but by acident and with lightning. So he went to the storm and killed the storm shadow and it threw up with riku in it alive but not rikku she was dead though. Sora was happy but kairi was still missing! So he ran to the cave again and kairi was there! for real! so he went to hug her but riku ran in front and threw her out the magic door he made with his mind of darknes and jumped in and almost killed sora too! and then sora started getting scared so he didnot go in but then he did because a guy in brown pushed him and laffed. Sora tripped and fell into the dark and he swam to riku but he was too fast. Kairi was already almost at 0 HP(dead!). So then sora summoned his final form out of nowhere when he felt a strong force inside of him! then he charged to riku and killed him with one hit but he killed kairi too. he grabbed kairi and got sad and came out of the dark to see kingdom harts, but it had a big hole in it. sora got sad and the hole got bigger! Then sudenly kairi started to fade and then sora thote about it and got an idea and thote about happy things like kairi not dead so the heart stoped having a hole in it and got full then got bigger and then the evil castle died and riku came back to life but riku is good now and roxsas came out of sora and kissed kairi and sora killed him and then sora kissed kairi but then namine killed sora because she anted to do that so then kairi got sad an the heart died again and then she got happy and everybody came back to life except acept roxsas and namine because they died for real but not fake! So then sora and kairi killed riku and they went to hollow bastian and beat the game and lived happily ever after.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
